Su secreto
by HarukaH
Summary: Karen anda demasiado extraña últimamente, y como buen hermano, hace lo posible por saber que le pasa. Pero tal vez, la respuesta no le agrade mucho.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Siendo yo otra vez, jodiendo por acá (?) *A nadie le importa***

**Así que, vine con un drama, con un tema bastante serio que también es compatible con la realidad, incluso con un programa como South Park en el que este tipo de temas son tratados hasta con humor, lo abordo desde un punto más dramático, es corto y probablemente no tan fuerte, pero de todas formas, sigue siendo un tema social grave, así que, si eres muy sensible o te ofendes con facilidad, no leas este fic, por favor.**

**South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

Kenny se adentró algo desconfiado a la habitación de su hermana pequeña, Karen. No es que no lo hubiese hecho antes, pero ahora era bastante distinto, la joven había estado algo extraña en días anteriores, no irradiaba su aura optimista y tierna, se le veía apagada y a penas tocaba la comida que su madre le ofrecía. Como era de esperarse, Kenny se preocupo más de lo normal, ¿Qué pasaba con todo esto?

Podría preguntarle que le pasaba, pero eso ya lo había hecho, recibió como respuesta una floja explicación de lo cansada que estaba en su entorno escolar, de cómo las tareas no las entendía y no quería molestarlos a él o a Kevin respecto a ello. El rubio se lo creyó los primeros días, pero cuando tuvo oportunidad de ver un cuaderno de Karen de reojo, en este no había escrita ninguna tarea, la niña era aplicada así que no se preocupaba de que no realizara sus deberes.

Cada día, menos entusiasta se le veía, ya no le interrumpía de la nada cuando veía sus "Cuentos de personas que no conocían la ropa" -Porno-, cuando llegaba de la escuela, ella no lo recibía con su característica voz alegre, feliz de que su hermano mayor volviese para atenderla y jugar con ella.

Esa niña parecía el alter ego negativo de la pequeña McCormick.

Por eso, tuvo que recurrir a lo que él llamaba medidas drásticas, que era invadir la privacidad de la joven con justificación, ¡De alguna manera tenía que empezar! La niña se había quedado dormida en el dañado sofá de la sala, y como era de suponer, ninguno de sus padres la cargaría hasta su cuarto, así que se lo dejaban a Kevin o a Kenny. Pero cuando el segundo se ofreció a hacerlo, Kevin respondió con un asentimiento y se fue a dormir.

Primero miro en los pocos cajones que había en aquella diminuta habitación, pero solamente encontraba juguetes rotos y dibujos sin colorear. Kenny contrajo su rostro en una mueca de disgusto, tendría que hacer algo para comprarle unos colores a Karen, ella amaba pintar.

Miro en el armario y vio las mismas prendas de siempre, con algunos zapatos en fondo, unos que seguramente ya no eran de la talla adecuada de la niña, pero que ella, se seguía poniendo sin reprochar.

Debajo de la cama estaba todo limpio, esto le hizo sonreír, ¡Primero muerta que desordenada, vaya cría! Pero, al no encontrar otra pista, se sintió algo decepcionado.

De repente, se le ocurrió una idea, las chicas siempre tenían escondites especiales para sus cosas, incluso él lo sabía. Pero su hermana no tenía mucho espacio, así que un escondite bien formado no debía de haber, se fijo en la cama, perfectamente tendida con sus dos delgadas mantas y una sola almohada. Palpó ambas cosas y justo debajo de la última, sintió un pequeño bulto, ¡Bingo! Cantó su mente, alzo la mullida y un poco desgastada almohada y se encontró con un cuaderno que nunca había visto en manos de la pequeña.

Lo tomó algo extrañado, vaciló un poco sobre si abrirlo o no, pero al fin de cuentas era por el bien de su pequeña hermanita, porque quería verla bien y estar allí para ella, porque era su hermano mayor, y eso es lo que hacen las familias que se quieren.

Porque están rotos, pero se quieren.

Abre la tapa lentamente y se encuentra con letras algo torcidas, dignas de una chica de la edad de Karen, se lee en ellas "Diario de Karen"; más abajo se puede ver unos dibujitos de niñas con colas y una sonrisa cuyas comisuras llegan hasta los ojos del mismo dibujo, "Vaya sentido de la proporción" Piensa Kenny, divertido.

Cuando pasa las hojas, se encuentra con la fecha del inicio, el día en que inauguro este pequeño secretito, en la primera página se lee:

_11/01/04._

"_Hoy, la profesora me ha regalado este cuaderno, dice que me lo regalará fuera de cualquier área escolar, porque dice que hablo tanto que si tengo algo que decir que está de más, es mejor escribirlo"_

Al hermano medio de los McCormick no le sorprende esta información, la pequeña es una cotorra imparable, de esas que hablan hasta por los codos. Su sonrisa aparece y se sienta en la camita de su hermana, pasando las páginas y leyendo. Cada día se amplía más en escritura porque al parecer tiene mucho que contar, pero Kenny ya sabe estas cosas, porque ella se las cuenta, no ha encontrado nada que le indique el porqué del cambio de ánimo de su hermana.

Hasta que llega a una de las últimas páginas, que empiezan exactamente un mes atrás. En esta parte, las letras son menos fluidas, ya no hay dibujitos ni decoraciones, solamente está escrito lo que Karen quiere decir.

_23/09/2014_

"_Me mira muy raro, ya no es el mismo de antes. Me ha dicho que no diga nada, que así las cosas están bien. Le digo que quiero escribirlo y me dice que no lo haga, por ningún medio._

_Pero, me gustaría escribir, pero ya no puedo hacerlo, dice que le obedezca"_

El corazón de Kenny empieza a latir desbocado, ¿Qué mierda significa esto? ¿Alguien está molestando a su pequeña? Serán hijos de puta… Él mismo estuvo en esa puñetera primaria, no es como si los profesores fuesen muy atentos, o si le prestarán atención a los problemas de los estudiantes. Pero cuando lee que "No es el mismo de antes" Tal vez uno de sus amiguitos es el que se ha pasado de la raya, ya sea Rubí, Georgie, o tal vez el idiota de Ike.

Le falta una hoja para terminar los relatos tristes de su hermana, pero la puerta del cuarto de esta se abre súbitamente, y él solo puede esconder el cuaderno detrás suyo, mientras se levanta rápidamente de la cama. Sus ojos no dan crédito a lo que ve: Su padre cargando a la pequeña para acostarla a dormir, que raro, él nunca ha visto que eso pase.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunta Stuart, hablando en voz baja para no despertar a la pequeña que tiene en brazos.

–Vine a ver si Karen tenía una de mis camisas, pero no es así –Contesta Kenny, ideando la excusa más rápida que puede– ¿Y tú? ¿Te dio por cargarla hasta aquí?

–Está en la sala, y no me deja ver televisión si está dormida –El mayor de la familia mueve la cabeza, como diciéndole a su hijo que puede retirarse. Kenny lo mira desconfiado pero pasa derecho, le quita un mechón de la cara a una dormida Karen y sale de la habitación, dejando todo a cargo de su padre, no la ha llevado hasta su cuarto por buenos actos, pero no le importa, sólo quiere que la joven duerma, y de paso, escabullirse con el diario.

Cuando cierra la puerta detrás de él, mira en todas las direcciones buscando moros en la costa, pero no hay nada que le impida seguir husmeando el cuadernillo que se carga entre manos. Se encierra en el baño y espera que Karen no se despierte a mitad de la noche buscando su diario, aunque de eso se encargará después. Maldice cuando tiene que volver a pasar todas las hojas para encontrar en la que estaba, porque al pasarlas hace ruido, y estando en el baño, aquél ruido de papel hace eco.

Por fin llega al punto donde se encontraba, y sigue leyendo interesadamente, pero cada vez es más horrible leer estas cosas, su hermana está destruida y lo narra letra por letra, lo peor, es que al parecer, es por culpa de alguien.

_05/10/14_

"_Lo hace más de seguido, y no me gusta, no me gusta para nada"_

Su garganta se seca.

_07/10/14_

"_¿Si le digo que pare, tal vez lo haga? Ojalá no se moleste, lo intentaré"_

Su corazón se acelera.

_10/10/14_

"_Me ha dicho que no parara… Ojalá y Kenny no se dé cuenta"_

Sus manos sudan.

La última página, es precisamente de ayer, y es la que, finalmente, le hace perder la cordura.

_23/10/14_

"_Para, papá, por favor."_

Sus ojos derraman lágrimas.

Y cuando presta atención, puede escuchar como desde el cuarto de su hermana, se oye una cama rechinar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Debido a que me han pedido que no deje ésto así, he decidido ponerle un cap de más, como el final del final, sólo que, dándole al genero lo que se merece, lo continuo con más drama, sin embargo, como creo que hoy en día es la manera más realista de hacer justicia.**

**Heeee pensaaado en hacerle un tercer cap, pero no continuación, más bien un final alternativo, por si no quedamos felices con éste tampoco :c a mi me pone súper triste escribir sobre ésto, y odio hacer sufrir a Kenny, pero bueno Q_Q hago lo que puedo, me pueden quemar si quieren, YO LO VOY A ENTENDER (?)**

**Sin más, les dejo éste cap, que puede ser igual o más triste que el otro.**

**South Park no me pertenece, es completa propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

Oh, vaya, le iba a costar limpiar esto…

Pero sin embargo, la limpieza era uno de sus menores problemas. Su hermana temblando en la puerta mientras él sostenía un martillo con manchas carmesí no se veían muy bien… Menos cuando tu padre es el que al parecer ha muerto torturado y con el sufrimiento reflejado en sus ahora vacíos ojos.

–K… Kenny… –Susurra Karen, la imagen que tiene ahora está borrosa, las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos sin que ella lo desee, sus manos están frías y al parecer no tiene control sobre su cuerpo, en especial en las piernas, ya que cae de rodillas en el frío suelo, mientras su mente intenta procesar esto.

El rubio sólo la mira con tranquilidad, sabe lo que ha hecho, sabe que probablemente Karen lo odie de ahora en más. Pero aún así, el remordimiento no se asoma por ningún poro, es más, pareciera que sólo acaba de derramar leche.

–Dime, Karen –Comienza a hablar Kenny con un tono de voz bajo, mientras la menor intenta prestarle atención, pero no puede despegar los ojos de su ahora fallecido padre.

– ¿Q…Qué ocurre? –Pregunta la niña tratando de enfocar la mirada en su hermano mayor.

– ¿Es más fácil perdonarme a mí? –Indaga Kenneth, mientras la pequeña lo observa ahora con curiosidad– ¿Es más fácil perdonarme a mi… –Repite, para después señalar el cuerpo inerte de Stuart en el piso con el martillo que sostiene en sus manos–…O a él?

Esto es demasiado para ella, sus pulmones no le están dando suficiente oxígeno y siente que, dentro de poco, sufrirá una aparatosa caída debido al desmayo que ve venir dentro de poco.

–Kenny… Por favor…

–Responde –Exige el mencionado.

Su sangre se hiela al instante, el mayor nunca le ha hablado así, y nunca en su corta vida ha tenido la oportunidad de ver unos ojos tan lúgubres, tan rencorosos, son azules fusionados con desespero y odio, ese no es Kenny, él no…

–Es… culpa mía –Confiesa la pequeña mientras nuevas lágrimas emergen de sus ojos– Debí decírtelo a tiempo… Esto no hubiese…

–Hubiese pasado de todas formas, me lo hubieses dicho tarde o temprano, aunque yo mismo me haya enterado por mis medios –La respuesta exalta a Karen, que trata de ponerse de pie y avanzar hacia Kenny, pero el cuerpo que tanta tortura le ha ocasionado ésta allí, como una barrera, como un recordatorio de que ésta es la realidad.

– ¿Q-que vamos a hacer? –Pregunta la joven, tratando de calmarse un poco, para su edad, lo que ha sufrido hasta ahora le ha otorgado madurez y dureza, eso nadie se lo puede quitar; pero en estos momentos, realmente desearía que su vida fuese normal, como la de una niña, como la de cualquier pequeña… Con un padre, con un hermano…

– ¿Que qué vamos a hacer? –Repite la frase el rubio, mientras suelta una risita de ironía, suelta el martillo con desgana, el cual ocasiona un ruido seco al caer contra la alfombra vieja y gastada de sangre y coágulos, empieza a caminar hacia su hermana, pisando primero el cuerpo de su progenitor, lo cual recrea un sonido de viscosidad que a Karen se le incrusta en los oídos, pero al parecer, a Kenneth le da igual, al llegar hasta unos centímetros cerca de la chica, se agacha hasta su altura, y la joven McCormick por primera vez en esa noche, fría e inescrutable, siente la calidez de los ojos de su hermano, de su hermano mayor, de su salvador– Tú te irás lejos con Kevin y mamá, lejos, a cualquier lugar que…

–No, Kenny, espera –Ruega la pequeña al ver que rumbos tomará ésta plática.

Pero a Kenny parece no interesarle y prosigue–…Y serán felices, felices fuera de cualquier peligro, conseguirás muchos amigos fuera de ésta ciudad de mierda…

– Para, por favor, por favor… –Unos leves hipidos se acumulan en su diminuto pecho, mientras toma de la ropa a Kenny con una de sus manos temblorosas.

–…Kevin cuidará de ti, y de mamá, lejos, muy lejos, lejos de mí, lejos de eso – Y con "eso" se refiere a su padre, al cual señala con la cabeza con indiferencia.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo…? –Inquiere ella lanzándose a los brazos de su querido hermano mayor, aferrándose a él haciendo honor a la última vez que se verán– ¡Puedes venir con nosotros, Ken! ¡Puedes huir, podemos irnos lejos de aquí y…!

–No se puede –Interfiere el rubito acariciando la espalda de su pequeñina– No se puede –Dice una vez más.

Cuando Karen está decidida a convencer a su hermano de que se deje de bromas y se larguen antes de que alguien se dé cuenta, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de la entrada rompen el silencio que se creó en aquella habitación, que empieza a oler a descomposición, al aroma metálico de la sangre.

– ¡Kenneth McCormick! ¡Abre la puerta! –Una voz gruesa se escucha en las afueras del hogar, Karen está aterrada, y ahora que lo nota bien, por la ventana del cuarto se ven titilar luces rojas y azules, junto a voces que hablan al unísono, entre ellas reconoce a las de algunos vecinos.

– ¿Q…qué has hecho? –Pregunta la menor mirando horrorizada.

–He matado a nuestro padre –Contesta Kenny con serenidad– Lo he matado, y voy a pagar por ello, no sin antes, haberle hecho pagar a él.

La chiquilla se tapa la boca con ambas manos, su corazón está a punto de colapsar, ¡Ha llamado la policía!– ¿Cuándo…?

–Antes de matarle –Responde inmediatamente.

Nuevos golpetazos en la puerta, esta vez más intensos.

– ¡Kenny, por favor! –Esa es la voz de Carol– ¡Abre la maldita puerta! ¡No le hagas nada a ella, a ella no! –Ordena la mujer, desesperada.

– ¿Lo ves? –Kenny llama la atención de su hermana– No hay manera de salir, hasta mi madre me tiene miedo, Karen; Vete.

–No… Kenny… Por favor –Suplica la chica.

– ¡KENNETH MCCORMICK! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA O LA ABRIREMOS A LA FUERZA! –Nuevamente la voz del oficial, que molesto. Se escuchan varios golpeteos más, van aumentando.

–Te quiero, Karen –Le dice él, mientras se yergue y camina hacia la cama del cuarto, ésta era la habitación de sus padres.

– ¡KENNY, KENNY! –Exclama.

– Adiós.

– ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO! ¡KENNY! –Grita la menor desesperada, pero ya es tarde, porque sin darse cuenta de cómo, unos brazos grandes y fuertes la toman de atrás y la arrastran fuera del cuarto mientras sus pies patalean todo lo que pueden para poder liberase, sin éxito, mientras aquél extraño la aleja inevitablemente, observa perturbada como más hombres extraños le apuntan a Kenny mientras observan el cuerpo inerte del lugar "Está muerto" confirma uno de ellos, mientras Kenneth asiente y su expresión permanece calmada.

– ¡TE SACARÉ DE ALLÍ! ¡LO PROMETO! –Exclama con tristeza la última vez antes de que los brazos de su madre la reciban y la saquen de la casa. –Perdón… –Se disculpa con el viento, el viento de ésta noche que no se puede olvidar.

–Dime, Karen… –Empieza a murmurar el rubio mientras los policías le colocan esposas en ambas muñecas y le recitan sus derechos– ¿Es más fácil perdonarme a mi o a él? –Y por última vez, en la vida, vuelve a observar a su padre, a la persona que a partir de aquél día, odia más que a nadie– Viola a Satanás, desgraciado, si es que él no te viola primero a ti.

* * *

**Ouch, me ha dolido dejarlo así ;_; recordad que si aún queréis el final alternativo, siempre me lo pueden decir :c **

**Byebye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HE VUELTO *Sigue sin importarle a nadie* estos estudios me tienen loca... Sin embargo, al fin he encontrado tiempo para actualizar este y los demás fics, además de seguir con mi ataque de one-shot (? primero he venido a poner el cap 3 de esta historia, que me ha gustado mucho ^-^ supongo que le queda este y otro cap, que espero actualizar pronto D: por favor, no me maten (?) espero y lo disfruten :3 **

**¡A leer! **

* * *

Él ha vivido cosas que ningún chico de su edad debería vivir, ha visto escenas repugnantes y oído palabras tóxicas, ha llorado por penas inimaginables y sufrido los castigos más crueles.

Una correccional nunca enmendará los errores de su familia, el dolor de su pasado no se borrará, no cocerá las heridas que fueron abiertas desde que nació, tampoco recapacitará, las manchas de sangre no se van a limpiar ni mucho menos lo lamentará.

–Siguiente caso. –Se escucha la voz de una mujer desde el interior del tribunal, se abren las pesadas puertas de madera y sale un hombre con cara de santo, acompañado de unos cuantos oficiales; las apariencias engañan, piensa él.

Cuando entra en la sala del juicio, la gente presente lo mira con una gélida e inexpresiva mirada, como robots. Arrastra los pies hasta su lugar, que es una mesa color café, con una silla que se ve de todo menos cómoda. En el mismo lugar, se puede divisar al que actuará en este juego como su abogado, es un hombre regordete, sin mucho cabello, lentes y barba de unos cuantos días, tiene un traje gris que se nota es de los baratos y una ridícula corbata roja con motivos extraños.

Hace unos días hablaron con este hombre, al no tener los suficientes recursos, su caso fue asignado a un abogado de oficio, aquellos que te asigna el gobierno para defenderte pero que nunca ganan. Kenny sonríe con ironía y se sienta con desgano en la silla, el hombre lo saluda con un asentimiento de cabeza y el rubio hace lo mismo.

La jueza está revisando algunos papeles, con su cara arrugada y expresión de amargura, ver tantas lacras debe ser agotador. "Para esto estudió" Piensa Kenny y después se ríe sólo, su abogado lo observa de reojo pero no dice nada.

–Inicia la corte.

Todo el mundo se pone de pie, incluso Kenny, que de respeto a los mayores conoce poco, pero mejor no darle más leña al fuego, acatará las normas para que esto termine rápido.

En honor a la verdad, no está prestando atención a ninguna de las palabras que dice esa mujer, tiene su mirada perdida, pensando en que a esta hora, en la escuela, deben estar tomando el almuerzo ¿Qué habrá hecho chef hoy? ¿Qué estupidez estará relatando Cartman hoy? ¿Qué cara está haciendo Kyle?

Alza la mirada y ve a través de sus mechones rubios al señor fiscal, que está contando con pelos y señales el terrible escenario que encontró la policía al entrar al destartalado hogar de los McCormick, las manchas de sangre, el desfigurado rostro de Stuart, y Kenneth, al recordar la cara de horror de su despreciable progenitor, sonríe por dentro, donde no puedan tacharlo de cruel.

–Nos encontramos ante un asesino en potencia, su señoría –Vaya voz tan desagradable la de este tío, le recuerda a la de Craig, nasal, fuerte e irritante– Sí la policía no hubiese estado allí en ese momento, ¿Quién seguiría? ¿La hermana? ¿La madre? ¿El hermano? –Vaya bastardo, asesinando a este tipo los estaba protegiendo a los tres; este es el momento perfecto para que su abogado grité "Objeción" Pero no lo hace, simplemente no sabe qué decir, es aquí donde Kenneth se da cuenta de que este tío ha venido de paseo.

La jueza asiente a medida de que el fiscal habla y habla, las palabras de este hombre parecen interminables a los oídos del chico juzgado. La mujer de cabellos castaños se aclara la garganta, relee lo que acaba de escribir y dirige su atención, esta vez, a la mesa de McCormick.

–¿Alguna palabra de la defensa? –Cuestiona la mujer, el abogado de Kenny toma un poco de agua del vaso que reposa habitualmente en la mesa, se reorganiza la corbata y después niega con la cabeza –No he visto el momento indicado para intervenir, su señoría.

–Mi polla que no ha habido momento para intervenir –Escupe McCormick impotente, a lo que la jueza hace resonar el molesto sonido del martillo siendo golpeado contra la mesa.

–Orden –Exige ella– Al parecer, usted tiene algo que decir, señor McCormick.

Alza su azulada mirada apuntando directamente a los ojos de la señora jueza, se cruza de brazos y seguidamente los recuesta sobre la mesa que hay frente a él.

–Todo lo que ha dicho el fiscal es cierto, menos lo de ser capaz de asesinar al resto de mi familia, he matado a ese hombre justamente para evitar más atrocidades como las que le hizo a mi hermana.

– ¿Lo ve, su señoría? Tiene la sangre tan fría, que ni siquiera es capaz de llamar "Padre" a su…

–Ese hombre no es mi padre, cierre el puto pico– Se sobre exalta el chico levantándose abruptamente de su lugar, un nuevo golpe del martillo se hace presente en el lugar. Vaya que se le hace conocido ese instrumento.

–¡A lugar! –Reclama ella, mientras el silencio vuelve a reinar en el lugar– Antes de proseguir, llamaremos al estrado a la única testigo presente en el hecho, la hermana de la que usted habla, señor McCormick. Dejen pasar a la testigo Karen McCormick.

Un oficial que ha permanecido como una estatua durante todo ese tiempo, se mueve finalmente para abrir la puerta, una vez abierta, se ve a la chiquilla agarrada de la mano de un oficial que se ve un poco más amable, Karen examina la sala con mucha cautela, pero cuando el hombre empieza a caminar, no tiene más remedio que entrar.

Mientras avanza por el pasillo, ve esa inconfundible cabellera rubia, sin poder contenerse se suelta de la mano del hombre que la tenía agarrada y corre a los brazos de su hermano mayor, mientras de sus ojos caen lágrimas a borbotones.

–¡Kenny! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te han hecho estas personas? –Pregunta la chiquilla mientras trata de controlar su temblorosa voz, Kenny siente ganas de llorar por igual, pero se retiene, seca las lágrimas de su hermana con los pulgares de sus manos y le sonríe de una manera tranquilizadora.

–Todo está bien ¿Vale? Pero ahora debes sentarte en esa silla –Kenny señala el estrado con su cabeza y peina el flequillo de la pequeña– y dirás todo lo que viste ese día. ¿Sí?

Karen asiente efusivamente, dispuesta a hacer todo lo que Kenny le pida, observa a la jueza quien le sonríe dulcemente, invitándola a sentarse lo antes posible. Con sus pequeñitos pasos camina hacia ese lugar tan extraño y con ayuda del oficial anterior, logra sentarse en la alta silla. Después de prometer que dirá sólo la verdad y nada más que la verdad, se le pide que empiece a contar el relato que tan tortuoso le resulta. Pero, con tal de sacar a Kenny de este frío y lúgubre lugar, contará todo lo que recuerda.

–Papá había empezado a tener muchos problemas con mamá, peleaban más de lo normal y siempre ocurría cuando mis hermanos estaban en la escuela, estaba bastante enferma esos días, así que yo era la única que se quedaba en casa con ellos –Kenny escucha atentamente, sí, hubo un tiempo en donde un resfriado de Karen se prolongo más de lo normal, pero este hecho ocurrió hace bastante tiempo ya– Mamá quebraba los pocos platos que teníamos y mi papá tomaba mucho, mucho –Relataba la pequeña moviendo sus pies– Un día, cuando empecé a sentirme mejor, pelearon tan fuerte que mamá tuvo que salir de casa para calmarse, nunca supe a donde iba. Caminaba muy lento porque me sentía mal y estornudaba mucho, era muy molesto. Vi a mi papá tomando en la sala hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo estaba viendo… –Kenny notó como Karen apretaba los labios y su ceño se fruncía– Me dijo que… se sentía mal y sólo, y me pidió que, uhm… lo abrazara. Lo hice y empezó a bajar sus manos más de lo que Kenny o Kevin me abrazaban.

– ¿Te tocaba en lugares incómodos, Karen? –Preguntó la jueza, la pequeña asintió.

–Para –Susurro Kenny sin poder despegar sus ojos de la cara contraída de Karen a punto de llorar.

–Todos los días llegaba más lejos –Continúo ella– me tocaba, me quitaba la ropa para verme o para tocarme… Sin embargo, la vez que se atrevió a ir más lejos fue la noche en la que… todos estaban en casa y… estaban dormidos… –En este instante, la voz de la chica se quebró y tuvo que parar de hablar por varios minutos– él no… no era mi padre, parecía un monstruo. Mi única manera de desahogarme era en mi diario– La chiquilla sacó de su abrigo el cuaderno que Kenneth hace poco había tenido en sus manos, se lo tendió a la jueza quien lo recibió de inmediato– No podía hablar con nadie porque… pasaría lo que pasó –Karen bajó la mirada, mientras que la de Kenny estaba pérdida, su palidez no era normal, parecía muerto en vida. El resfriado de Karen fue hace tanto… ¿Eso significa que hacía tanto tiempo ese hijo de puta se había propasado con ella? El dolor que sufrió ese malnacido debería haber sido más largo, más duradero, más terrible.

La mayor lee las páginas con una expresión estoica, pero por dentro está muriendo de coraje, ¿Cómo alguien puede ocasionarle esto a una chiquilla? ¿A su propia hija?

–Kenny me ha cuidado desde que era pequeña, no me lo quiten, por favor –Solloza la pequeña intentando bajarse del alto asiento, pero el hombre de siempre se lo impide, aún no han terminado.

El chico no quiere que ningún hombre toque a su hermana a estas alturas, pero ha de comportarse.

La mujer por primera vez cambia de ceño, a uno pensativo y confundido, poniéndose en la situación de esta familia, que tan rota está. Pidieron a la madre asistir, pero esta no fue localizada.

–¿Te sentirías segura alrededor de un asesino? –Indaga el fiscal, Karen, con una de sus mejores miradas heredadas de su fría madre, responde:

–No te atrevas a llamar así a mi hermano, se llama Kenny, Kenny McCormick, mi héroe.

Al oír estás palabras, la mujer que "reina" en el lugar, cree que ya tiene un veredicto, más que claro.

* * *

**A ver si arreglamos las cosas u_u **

**Perdón si el juicio es bastante regular, me costó mucho escribir este cap ;_; si hay alguien aquí que estudie derecho o ya conozca estas cosas, ayúdeme pls (? **


End file.
